sca21fandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Philralph/Archive 1
Hi Phil. The work you're doing here looks great so far. I made a few edits to Topics in the Local Sustainability Ideas Bank since it's important in wiki to link pages together as much as possible, but do feel free to change it back if it's not what you wanted. I also used your design to create a logo at Image:Wiki.png. To change the logo, just reupload a new image over that one, reload the page (ctrl and F5 for example) and the logo should take effect immediately. The image is protected, so only you, or anyone else you make an admin, can change it. If there's any help or advice you need, let me know. Angela 22:53, 23 Dec 2004 (PST) Hi Phil. In case you didn't know, you can make links to Wikipedia just by typing Wikipedia:Article name rather than needing to use the full URL. See Wikicities:Help:Interwiki links for more information. Angela 22:05, 25 Jan 2005 (PST) I've replied to your questions at my talk page. Angela 12:00, 7 Feb 2005 (PST) The event sounds interesting. Do you know if you will have internet access there? If not, it's possible to download MediaWiki from http://mediawiki.org and run a local installation. If you are going to be making a presentation about the wiki as well as demonstrating it, you might find the ones at MetaWikipedia:Presentations useful. If you would find a test wiki useful, then I can create a temporary one for you. I used test2 when I presented MediaWiki at the Birmingham event, so I could clear that if you'd rather people not try out their editing on the live site. Angela 07:09, 5 Apr 2005 (EDT) Dear Phil. Is it ok to 'BOrrow' this picture of Purple London please? Dave Hampton :Hi Dave, sure. All contributions to Wikicities are released under the GNU Free Documentation License. "Reusers of the content must retain it under the same licence, ensuring it remains free." (if this last bit is a problem let me know, as I could probably create something similar fairly easily). Also if any chance of link back to the wiki that'd be great. Any chance of you singing up to the wiki? you'd then have your own user talk page for messages Philralph 16:11, 18 Apr 2005 (UTC) Aha! Thanks for adding the choice to create a new article on a failed search. I really do think it improves usability. --Tim Gray 16:26, 2 Jun 2005 (UTC) On the file upload the link to image copyright info is empty. Maybe hook it to a page on Wikicities? --Tim Gray 08:56, 3 Jun 2005 (UTC) OK, Swifty here just getting a feel of the ethos of the site ;) It seems you're excluding public and private sector, just wanting voluntary/community. You say the former have their own support networks, but I'm not so sure, especially for local government. Anyway, I envisaged the Wake Up Nottingham subsite as rather more cross-sectoral - hope that's not a problem. --Tim Gray 09:29, 4 Jun 2005 (UTC) I'm just having the first look at the site and wonder if it would be appropriate for our charity, Adept Community Development Agency, to have a page or be listed somewhere. We offer training and support for residents and community development practitioners in skills to effect community cohesion and activism. Can anyone advise and best next step? Thanks. lea (at) adept.org.uk :(remember to replace (at) as appropriate. It's a good idea to include email address when creating a (free) account just as a protection against any possible harvesting of addresses for spamming) :Hi Lea :Thanks for your message. Yes, it'd be good to have a page for Adept Community Development Agency. (click on this red link to go to a page where you can enter information). You could then link to this page from the listings in the Local Sustainability Ideas Bank, for example from the Regeneration page or the Community resources page (or maybe both?). (link to a page is just the page name surrounded by double brackets - see edit of this page for example) :You might want to have a look at the Kingston Green Fair page - very different type of thing - but shows how to make a good summary, It's good to include photos if you can and of course include weblink. :If you want to look at more general pages first go to page via left hand navigation menu and then on to the pages listed for other kinds of help, in particular Guidelines for including Projects. Hope this is enough to encourage you to start, if I can help more just let me know Philralph 14:53, 6 Jul 2005 (UTC) V helpful Phil. Have done what you suggested and will continue the work. Thanks heaps. Lea Category:Archive Category:User talk